


Why are you pushing him away?

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Implied Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, implied Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roberts little sister Jasmine visits him in the hospital and they have a heart to heart





	Why are you pushing him away?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many Robert/Lucas stories I have in store for y’all also I love Jasmine she’s so precious hopefully y’all like it I just picture robert having sisters so you might see them from time to time in my stories

“Why are you pushing him away?”Jasmine asked Robert. He was taken by surprise by his sisters question, “He asked me to move in with him I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet”.  
Jasmine looked at him incredulously, “you’re afraid of moving in with him how long have you two been together anyway?”

Robert knew his sister wouldn’t be satisfied with a simple answer so he decided to be honest with her, “A few years actually. When I was a captain in Montana, we did the whole long distance thing. He flew in to see me on a couple of occasions before Montana. I came back to Seattle and became an instructor at the fire academy.”

Jasmine had gotten an idea as to why her brother had been pushing his boyfriend away. He’s scared of letting himself get too close to anyone. The last person he let get close to him was his wife and she died. He has never forgiven himself for what happened, “If you aren’t ready to move in with him you should tell him that you want to take things slower." 

Robert sighed knowing his sister had a point. He should be honest with Lucas but he was scared of scaring him away. He genuinely really likes the man even though he initially hated him for not being able to help Claire. He’s grown closer to Lucas through dating him, he sorta trusts him. He doesn’t trust easily but he feels safe with the man, “That’s what I should have done all along. I’m stressing myself out by not being honest with him. Yeah I’m scared because I really like him. I never thought I could fall for someone again and the fact that I am scares the fuck out of me.”


End file.
